


Veilfire

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Solas and Lavellan share a stolen moment in the dark, Tumblr Prompt, cheeky elves, lavellan is afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything went dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veilfire

Everything went dark.

And for a split second she panicked, spinning around and searching the nothingness for some sort direction. Fear blossomed in her chest, unfurling and recoiling within her rib cage as she choked back a frightened gasp.  When Solas said he had wanted to show her something she didn’t expect him to extinguish all the torches and leave her standing in the center of the desecrated ruin, blind and alone, and with no explanation. The loss of sight combined with the sheer unfamiliarity of the abandoned place–and what might have been lurking deep within the shadows–unnerved her more than she wanted to admit. She hadn’t thought of Solas as the type to abandon someone in the dark, especially someone he…when they were…what actually were they? Not that it mattered now exactly…

“… _Solas_?” She called to the darkness in a soft plea that echoed eerily in the formless room. She looked down at the anchor that had suddenly gone unusually inactive. Her panic escalated.

A moment passed before she felt the gentle caress of a hesitant hand brush against her lower back. She whipped around so fast towards the source of his touch she wound up throwing herself right into him, her fingers latching onto the soft fabric of this tunic in a vice grip reflexively.  She felt more so than heard the small, startled noise resonate in his chest as she pulled him close to bury her face against him. His hand that had previously hesitated now firmly held her in place. 

“Don’t leave me like that.” She murmured into the cloth she was so ardently trying to make herself a part of, ignoring how the leather strap of his jawbone pendant was equally trying to assimilate itself into her cheek.

“I apologize, I should have warned you. But…” He offered, his voice tapering off as a sudden bright burst of light illuminated their figures.

Despite having his chest effectively obscuring her face, the sudden brightness still permeated past her eyelids. Curiously, she turned her head, still keeping herself plastered to him to peek at the source. Her jaw dropped.

“…it would have ruined the surprise if I had said otherwise.” He finished, turning his free hand over, holding it slightly away from them, allowing the hypnotizing green flames that had erupted from his palm to lick over his slender fingers. She reached for it anyway, catching his wrist and pulling it in closer to admire. “The Veil is–”

“Let me guess,”  She turned her head up to look at him, a small playful grin tugging at her lips, “thin here?” 

She watched as he mirrored her wry smile and averted his eyes back to the fire dancing in his hand between them. 

“How ever did you know.” He asked rhetorically.

A bubble of nervous laughter spilled from her then, and she laid her head on his body again, letting his steadying hold anchor her in the moment and the soothing flickering of the magical fire ease the twisting fear in her chest.

“What is it?”

“Are you sure you do not want to guess at this as well?”

There was a hint of amusement the lilting cadence of his voice, rumbling ever so slightly against her cheek pressed against him.

“An excuse to hold me?”

Now that surprised him, for he stiffened and made another one of those endearing startled noises, clearly caught off guard. But he had set  himself up to be teased.

“Come on, it’s one of the oldest tricks in the book. Get a girl scared and she’ll crawl into your awaiting arms.”

To exaggerate her point, she loosened her death grip on his shirt and smoothed the wrinkles out over his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

“I promise, that was not my intention.” He said with a slight inclination of his head, “Though it is a pleasant–”

“Side benefit.” She finished for him, and their soft laughter bounced off the crumbling walls, filling the hall with a quiet peace that had not been there in ages.

“What am I going to do with you.” He mumbled contently against the top of her head, leaning in on her in turn.

She met his gaze and flashed her most brilliant smile.

“Kiss me.”

And suddenly, everything went dark once more

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be from that fic meme "you send one line, I write five more" and turned into "you send one line, I run a-fucking-way with it" :)
> 
> have some cute Solavellan fluff <3
> 
> (for those who know my OCs, the "she" is Elena, if you couldn't guess :3)


End file.
